


Tales of the World

by KitsuneMi, Tea_Flower



Category: Original Story, Original Work, Original idea - Fandom
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Fiction, Gen, Goddesses, Gods, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-30 09:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneMi/pseuds/KitsuneMi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_Flower/pseuds/Tea_Flower
Summary: A series of tales about how the world came to be. About how the world works, and the beings who created it. With these tales, we hope we can help you further understand how things are and why they are. Almost everything has a reason. A purpose, and this is just a few of the tales that have been passed down from generation to generation. A small warning though . . . just because almost everything has a reason, does not mean you can truly understand it.





	1. Origin

**Author's Note:**

> If you read the summary, this is a series of short stories that will act as a prequel to another story we will be creating. That being said, some of them are in order and directly relate to others, while some don't. Now, I hope you enjoy the story! :)

In the beginning, there was nothing. 

Everything was . . . empty. 

It was just me and the void. 

That, was my earliest memory. Nothingness. I do not even remember when I realized this. I just suddenly . . . did. And there was nothing I could do about it. Well, at first. 

Maybe I could always do something about it, but never realized it. All I know is that I, existed. In the void, by myself, for a long time. I do not know for how long. 

All I know is that one day, I thought it would be nice if there was something else with me inside the void. And before I knew it, I had what I called a  _ body _ . I do not know how it happened, or exactly why. I did not even realized I lacked one in the beginning. But suddenly, I had one. 

It was weird having a body at first, but I did not mind. It was something unique inside the void. Something . . . different? But eventually, I got bored of this body, just as I had with the void. I could not even do anything with it. All I did was . . . exist. That is when I thought it would be nice to be able to do something. 

And before I knew it, I could make what I called  _ sound _ . And there was something solid beneath my feet. I eventually called that the  _ ground _ . I do not exactly know why either of these things happened either, but I was not going to complain. Just like I had not when I had gotten my body. Both of these things were new. And they were mine. And as such, I did not want to give them up. I learned how to  _ crawl  _ and eventually  _ walk _ . And I guess I started to  _ talk  _ as well. Even if it was to myself.

As time went on though, I got bored of those things too. And just like with my body, I wanted something  _ more.  _ Something . . .  _ else _ , to do. This, started a cycle. Everytime I wanted something, it would appear. It would suddenly, exist. I never could figure out how or why, all I know is that it happened because of me.

Eventually, I also learned that if I could make it exist, I could also make it not exist. If I did not like something, I could change it. 

And before I knew it, I was not alone in the void anymore. The void was no longer a void. It was filled with all of my creations. I made it so there was no more nothingness. With this ability, I bet you would think I would never get bored again. 

. . . but I did. 

Because I knew everything.

Because I created everything, I could predict how they reacted to things. All of my toys were predictable. And when you know the outcome of everything, they are no longer intriguing. They become, boring. So even though the void was no longer empty, I still felt like it was. 

_ Until I realized I could make something like me. _

You see, I had only been creating what I now call  _ inanimate objects _ . Things that were not alive. Things that could not  _ think  _ like me. I do not know why I never created anything in my likeness before. I guess it had just never occurred to me. But when I did, that is when I created my two favorite creations. 

And I called them Viella and Muerto.

I gave them bodies and the ability to make noises, which I eventually called  _ voices _ . And most importantly, I gave them the ability to  _ think _ . And with them, the void was truly filled. 

I could not predict them. 

They baffled me. 

They intrigued me.

And I was never bored again. While I always changed things, and eventually  _ destroyed  _ them, I never did either of those things to Viella and Muerto. Because Viella and Muerto were perfect. 

. . . at least I thought they were.


	2. Sometimes, it is Easier not to Exist

_ Fear _ , is something we have never felt before. As gods, we fear nothing. Or at least,  _ feared _ , nothing. But now, as we feel ourselves fading, our very existence slipping away, we have never feared anything more in our lives. 

This  _ fear  _ is bearable though . . . if it is for them. 

We wonder if this is how mortals feel. The mortal world truly is a beautiful thing. Even though their lives are short, they live them as if they are not. Recklessly. Impulsively. It makes them all the more beautiful. They truly are a precious gift to us. 

As they will be for them as well. 

_ It  _ forced our hand.  _ It  _ did not believe we loved it.  _ It  _ hurt us in a way no other could. And because of  _ it  _ we must pay the price. They must pay the price of living an eternity without us. Sometimes, I am glad we are fading. Continuing to live would probably be just as painful because neither of them are here.

_ It  _ did not want to understand though. No,  _ it  _ chose not to.  _ It  _ could not understand that we loved them as much as  _ it  _ loved us. And now, we are all hurt. Broken. Unfixable. And we do not know how to fix it. We  _ cannot  _ fix it. Ceasing to exist, is the only way. Without us, everyone will find peace. 

He grabbed my hand and rubbed his thumb against the back of it to soothe me. Looking over at him, I offered him a soft smile in return. We knew such acts of comfort could do nothing because it was too late. What was done, was done. And we cannot take it back. Cupping his hands between mine, I locked eyes with him. He nodded his head slowly, understanding what we had to do, even though no words were spoken. We could not hang on any longer. It was time.

“Where are they?” He asked as he rose from his seat. 

“They are in the mortal world, exploring.” I said as I rose from my seat as well. 

“Are you sure they will not be back anytime soon?” He asked as we walked off together, hand in hand.

“I am sure. The mortals are having a festival in worship to us like they do every year.” I said. I felt unsettled as we got closer to it, even though I knew this was inevitable. He nodded his head slowly, straightening his posture. Even though he held himself high, by the way he tightened his grip on my hand, I could tell he felt otherwise. 

“I assure you, they will be fine.” I added as we entered the room. Stepping over the threshold into the small pavilion like room, the temperature seemed to drop. This did not deter me in the slightest. 

“Did you make sure they ate it?” He asked, seeking some kind of confirmation from me. 

“I gave it to them myself. Before they headed to the festival. Once this is over, the nymphs will take care of them. When the five of them are brought back here, the nymphs will take it as well.” I explained, knowing the plan was perfect. 

He looked at me, his lips pressed into a thin line, as he thought everything over. When he seemed satisfied, he nodded his head. “They must never know of this . . .” he muttered. 

“I know.” I mumbled softly as I took my position. The room was symmetrical in every way. 

On the side of the pavilion, where I stood facing him, outside its columns was a beautiful night sky. The moon was full, and all the stars shined like jewels. I could even feel the bite of the cool air that often accompanied the night. On his side of the pavilion, it was a bright, sunny day. The sky a vibrant blue, with a few clouds adorning it here and there. I could also feel the warmth radiating from the day, accompanied by a cool breeze. 

In the middle of the room, was a circle that was evenly sectioned off into areas. The first area, representing water, was a small ocean. The water slightly bobbed and fish could be seen swimming under its surface. The second section, representing earth, was covered in greenery. A bush was covered in little pink flowers, while a small tree was slowly growing. And the last area, represented air. Unlike all the others, that were preoccupied with something, air had nothing . . . at least at first glance. The floor of that area was so white, it seemed like it glowed, but if you were patient enough, you might witness a small tornado. 

I smiled fondly at all of this. It reminded me of them. My precious little ones. I could feel the love and affection I held for them bloom in my chest, but it was soon replaced with the feeling of overwhelming sadness.

. . . because I would never see them again . . .

I pushed that thought into the back of my mind as I pulled something out from the folds of my gown. It was half of the remains of a shattered rose quartz. The other half, belong to him. Looking up at him, I held out his hand, revealing the other half of the destroyed stone. 

Nodding our heads, slowly at each other, we placed it in a very small, blank place, that resided at the heart of where water, earth, and air, joined. With it, we both placed a lock of our hair. As soon as we did, the room seemed to vibrate with energy. 

Staring down at the mixture of my white hair, and his black, the overwhelming sense of sadness came to me again. I could feel my eyes get glossy as the tears started to well up. Sensing my unbalance, he pressed a chaste kiss to my cheek to calm me.

“Wherever you go, I will follow. No matter where we end up, we will be together. We may not be united with him, but you will never have to fear loneliness. For I will chase it away. So please, I beg of you, do not make that face. I will regret this if you do.” He said as we both turned to face it. Wiping my eyes, I nodded my head. 

“As the goddess of Life itself, I have never once, made a decision I regretted.” I said as I held my chin high. He took a hold of my hand and twined our fingers together. Even though I was not looking at him, out of my peripheral, I could see a sad smile on his face. 

Disregarding it, we stepped forward to face the task at hand. A large pair of double doors, that separated day and night, that were a smokey gray and textureless. Well, at least the last time we saw them. Now, they were covered in what looked like some form of writing, that was carved forcibly into it by hand, that we could not comprehend as gods. 

And we knew every language in existence.

When we stood less than a foot away from it, we could feel it radiating from inside. All of it. It felt like we were both feeling its emotions as if they were our own. 

Its happiness to see us. Its children. 

Its rage at the thought of us. Its betrayers.

Its sadness it held for us. Because it loved us.

We each placed a hand on one of the doors, causing the etchings to radiate with light. On the door I placed my hand on, they radiated with a white light. On the door he placed his hand on, they radiated in black. 

Taking a deep breath, I looked over at him, which would surely be for the last time. Sensing my gaze, he turned to look at me. When he did, I placed a kiss on his lips. I did not verbally need to tell him how much I loved him, because he knew. And he knew, with that kiss, we would both be bidding farewell to the loves of our life. To each other, and our children. 

Turning our attention back to the door, we uttered the words that no other would hear. They would be a secret kept between the two of us, and the one behind the door. And with our death, they would be lost. With each word we uttered, the light from the etchings on the door, only seemed to grow brighter and as we uttered the last words, we knew it would soon be over. 

“Even though we are your children,” we said in union, “we were the first to name you. We gave you the name, Cosmos. And as we gave you yours, you gave us ours . . .” 

“You gifted me the name of Muerto, and I became the embodiment of Death.” He said, as he tightened his grip on mine, and placed his other hand firmer against the door. 

“And you gifted me the name of Viella, and I became the embodiment of Life.” I continued, doing the same as Muerto. 

“And as such,” we said again in union, “this pact, between Creation, Life, and Death, has become law. One that can never be broken.” And just like that, the white and black lights from the doors created a large flash and I felt . . . nothingness. But that was okay. The last thing I could remember though, was that I felt bad for lying to Muerto. As Life, I have made decisions I regretted. I have second guessed myself. One thing I will never question though is that . . .

. . . sometimes, it is easier not to exist.


End file.
